Family Ties
by shanebeckam
Summary: The Next Generation are learning the trials and tribulations of magic while dealing with love, drama, and overbearing family members.  And there's a new Source in town, and he has a special vengence for Phoebe's kids.
1. Chapter 1

_**This story will be completely different from my other story "Charming Halliwells", so you don't need to read that one to understand this one. If you are a reader of "Charming", I haven't completely given up on it, I just lost some inspiration for it, and decided to start another story until I find my muse again.**_

_**Anyway, this story has different characters, powers, and a totally different plot from "Charming", so I decided to give a time-line of sorts to fill in the bits between the final episode of Charmed, and now, as well as a character bio for all the main characters.**_

_**Final note, I reconned Phoebe's third daughter, to being her third son. This story will either be mainly in his point of view, or in third person, I haven't decided yet.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Right after the Final Battle, the girls reclaimed Magic School, and Leo once again became Head Master. The Elders asked Leo to become and Elder, with the benefits of him being able to live with his family, and be able to grow old with his wife, which Leo accepted to. Phoebe and Coop fell quickly in love, and on August 10th, 2006 they wed in a small ceremony at Magic School. Shortly after the wedding, Paige found out she was pregnant with her first child. Henry Hallow Mitchell Jr., named after his father, was born on April 16th, 2007. During the birth, Piper fainted, and after a series of tests, it was revealed that she was four months pregnant. Melinda Patricia Halliwell, Piper's first daughter, and final child, was born on September 23rd of the same year. A few months before Melinda's birth, Phoebe found out she was pregnant as well. Prudence Penelope Halliwell was born on January 4th, 2008 two months premature, but healthy. The girls welcomed their new born children and all was quiet in the Halliwells' lives for over a year. Once again, Paige was pregnant, and to her surprise, was carrying twins, which according to her father, Sam, ran in his family. Pandora Piper Mitchell and Peyton Phoebe Mitchell were born on September 13th, 2009. Keeping in tradition, Phoebe found out she was once again pregnant. Haley Valentine Halliwell was born on May 19th 2010. With Piper's children quickly growing up, she decided it was time to open the restaurant she has always dreamed of having. _Halliwell_ opened to rave reviews to food critics, and quickly made a name for itself in San Francisco. The final child of the next generation, Warren Victor Halliwell, was born exactly 341 years after the founder of the Warren line, on October 31st, 2011. Billie, who had relocated to Los Angeles shortly after the final battle decided to move back to San Francisco, and became a teacher at Magic School, teaching a course on mythology. She started seeing a professor, Hayden Sanders, who she later married in 2015. Paige became a full whitelighter, guiding witches and future whitelighters, also teaching a course on Whitelighters, Elders, and Hybrids at Magic School. The Bay Mirror closed its doors in 2013, due to low sales, but Phoebe wrote a book "Finding Love", which later became a best seller, making her famous around the country. She followed up with two other best sellers', then decided to take a break for a while. The kids had a relatively normal life growing up. The sisters' let their kids practice their magic freely, though only in the presence of one of the adults. Demons didn't usually attack the sisters', but they did help innocents when needed. Billie gave birth to her son, James Carl Sanders, on July 3rd, 2020, then decided to move away from the city, to a quiet town near the beach a few hours away.

The Current Year is 2026.

**Character Biographies**

**Wyatt Halliwell**- Wyatt grew up with his siblings in the manor with their parents. Being the oldest of the nine kids, he was the one who looked after all of them, and made sure they were safe. As he grew up, he was always the first to date, drive, and go to parties, so the younger kids were always jealous. But he always made sure to balance his time with his family and friends equally. In High School, he was on the football team, and dated the head cheerleader. He was one of the most popular kids at Baker High School, but he always stayed above peer pressure, and never succumbed to drugs or alcohol. He went to college for Business, and got graduated earlier this year. He currently is a manager at p3.

Powers- Wyatt possesses the power go generate a blue spherical Force Field around himself and anyone close to him. He also has conjuration. Being half whitelighter, he has orbing and all the other powers of a whitelighter, and can heal. He can also wield Excalibur.

**Chris Halliwell**- Chris is constantly trying to prove himself and seem as powerful as his brother Wyatt. He didn't start to notice the difference between him and his brother until his teens. To compensate, Chris refined and strengthened his powers as much as possible. He also devoted himself to studying all types of magic. In High School, he got decent grades, but decided he should go full time to Magic School, since he didn't fit in with anybody in mortal school. After Leo talked to his mother about it, she finally decided it would be okay on a trial-run basis. After he graduated, he decided to go a different path in life, and went to culinary school, a skill he has inherited from his mom. He is currently a chief at his mother's restaurant, and is teaching a weekend class at Magic School about magic in ancient Greece.

Powers- Chris possesses both the whitelighter form, and conventional form of telekinesis. Since his father was an elder at the time of birth, he inherited Electrokinesis. He also has the power to orb and all other powers of a whitelighter.

**Melinda Halliwell**- Melinda is the typical pretty girl that is head cheerleader and student council president. Her passion is fashion and designing. She likes magic, but she has a problem with using it for personal gain. She likes to have fun, and in high school she was kind of a whore. She is usually the mediator between her brothers, and doesn't like when they fight. Her brothers like to protect her, but she is a strong young woman that keeps her head held high when she's in a tough situation. She is currently attending The University for Fashion and Design in San Francisco, and works at a department store part time, dreaming to have her own line someday.

Powers- Melinda inherited the powers of Molecular Immobilization and Molecular Combustion from her mother, and Premonition from her aunt Phoebe. She also has the power to orb as well as other whitelighter powers, since her father was an Elder at the time of her consummation.

**Prue Halliwell- **When Prue was younger, she was always one of the boys. She liked to hang out with Wyatt, Chris, and Henry Jr. As she grew older, she became more girly, but still stuck with the boys. She is slightly boy obsessed, but she blames it on the fact she's a cupid. She usually has a different beau every week. She loves photography, which she inherited from her late Aunt Prue, which is also her namesake. She is currently going to University for Photography, and has part time jobs at p3 as well as at a portrait studio as an assistant.

Powers- Prue inherited the power of Premonition from her mother. While she usually gets normal premonitions as Phoebe does out of the blue, she can concentrate on a person and have premonitions of all a persons past loves, which is because from her cupid half. She, as well as her siblings have empathy, but all of the siblings have a different ability branched off of empathy, and hers is to pass harmful emotions onto a person through a medium of electricity (This is Phoebe's future power in the season 2 episode Morality Bites, but due to a sequence of events, she never got it.) As a half cupid, she has a teleportation power that is usually refered to as hearting, and has a natural sense of love.

**Haley Halliwell-** Haley is a smart and beautiful girl who isn't very out going. She focuses on her studies at school, so she doesn't have many friends. Her best friend, and total opposite, is her cousin Pandora. While she is usually quiet at school, when she's around family and friends, she's extremely sarcastic and witty.

Powers- Haley possesses the Warren power of Molecular Immobilization, but it is strengthened with the cupid power of Temporal Stasis, so she can freeze a large area for however long she desires, and can freeze witches and powerful demons without them adjusting. Like her siblings, she has empathy and has the ability to manipulate relationships. Haley can create, strengthen, or break emotional ties between two people. Like her siblings, she has the power to heart, and has a natural sense of love.

**Warren Halliwell- **Warren is the trouble making youngest son of Phoebe. He is manipulative and a skilled liar, he knows exactly what to say to get someone to bend to his will. He is a talented witch, though, even rivaling his aunts at times. He has fixed multiple spells in the Book of Shadows, as well as created new ones. He is very cunning, and can create a fail proof plan in the matter of seconds. Although he is the youngest of the nine cousins, he is very independent for his age. He likes to write, and has a big imagination, which was usually the source of his lying when he was younger. He is a busboy at _Halliwell_, working part time after school and on the weekends.

Powers- Warren has the powers of Telekinesis and Astral Projection. His cupid half mixes with his Astral Projection to let him astral through time, similar to what his mother does on a few occasions with her premonition power. His empathy power allows him to manipulate other people's emotions, which he uses to have other people to succumb to what he wants. Like his sisters, he can heart and can naturally sense love.

**Henry Mitchell Jr.-** Henry is an athlete and is constantly partying with his friends. He is a sophomore in college, but acts like he's still in High School. He has a cocky attitude, and is a "douchebag", as Warren likes to describe him. He isn't academically special, but he is a skilled basketball player. He doesn't like to practice magic, but has glamoured go buy alcohol on several occasions, and usually orbs when he's too lazy or hung over to drive. He also doesn't like to hang out with the family very often, and usually skips Sunday dinners whenever he can come up with a good excuse.

Powers- Henry has the power of combustive orbing, which is similar to his aunt Piper's power since he does the same hand motion, and the object is swarmed by orbs, then usually explodes. He can also orb and has every power of whitelighters, also.

**Peyton Halliwell-** Peyton is the older twin. She's easy going and laid back, and hates drama. She has a passion for music, and has an impressive vinyl collection. Her best friend is Melinda, and they are planning on getting an apartment together when Peyton graduates. Peyton and Pandora get along well, but they have very different personalities, so they don't usually hang out aside from family events and around the house. Peyton got tired of being confused with her sister, so she died her hair blonde in her freshman year, and has kept doing it since then.

Powers- Peyton possesses the power of pyrokinesis. Peyton also has the coveted power of deflection, which is an oval disk of orbs that projects from his hands, capable of deflecting any type of power. Since she is part whitelighter, she has the power to orb, and all the powers of a whitelighter.

**Pandora Halliwell- **Pandora is the outgoing and loud twin. She loves to draw and paint, like her mother, and is very talented at it. Her best friend is Haley, and they always hang out together. She's a bit of a rebel, and is an adrenaline junkie. She loves to be around family and never misses family events, and is usually the first one to Sunday dinners at the Manor. She takes magic pretty seriously, and studies it in her free time, sometimes getting lessons from her mom or Chris, and has become a pretty skillful witch.

Powers- Pandora has the power of cryokinesis, which lets her plow a cloud of ice out of her mouth. She inherited the power of telekinetic orbing from her mother, but she squints her eyes to move something, instead of calling out for an object, then making a hand motion, like her aunt Prue did in her early years. Since she is half whitelighter, she can orb and has other whitelighter powers, and has developed the power to heal when she got in a car accident with one of her friends a few years ago.

Whitelighters-

Steffen- Warren's whitelighter

Chloe- Prue and Henry's whitelighter

Lucas- Melinda, Haley, and the twins' whitelighter

Some Extra Info-

The whole family gets together on Sundays for dinner.

Wyatt and Pandora are the only ones that can heal.

Phoebe and her family live in a house just two blocks from the Manor.

The Book of Shadows remains in the Manor.

Wyatt and Chris are the only one's working as whitelighters at the moment, but Peyton is thinking of becoming one soon.

**_Thanks for reading! Please Review!_**


	2. It won't be a huge party

**Friday, November 12th **

Crowds of teens walked quickly through the hallways, trying not to be late for their classes. Peyton Mitchell was among those teens, pushing any underclassman that was in her way so she wouldn't be tardy to Mr. Followell's calculus class, again. She cursed out loud when she heard the bell ring through the halls, making several people look at her.

"Ms. Mitchell, it's nice to see that you have goals. Unfortunantly it seems being late to my class is one of them.", Mr. Followell said with an annoyed look on his face as Peyton walked through the door.

She gave him her best smile and said, "Actually sir, I was helping my sister, who broke her leg recently, into her class. Sorry."

Mr. Followell's annoyed look quickly transformed into a look of surprise and some regret, "Oh Peyton, sorry, I must have jumped the gun and assumed you were just gabbing with your friends, as usual. Don't worry, I'll excuse you from this tardy."

Peyton was pleasently surprised, she isn't usually the kind to lie, especially not to an authority figure, but she might actually have a talent for it. As Peyton turned her back to her teacher and walked to her seat she heard, "Oh, and Peyton, next time you lie about helping a disabled relative, you may want to make sure that she isn't in my class." Peyton's stomach sank and she slowly turned around. "Yes, Pandora is in my 2nd hour class, I'm surprised you didn't know that."

Peyton slowly blinked her eyes, mentally cursing herself for forgetting that her sister has the same teacher as her. Now she remembered why she didn't lie that often. "Sorry Mr. Followell", was all she said as she went to her seat, and shamefully slid down in her chair to avoid the looks of her snickering classmates.

"Well you can make it up in detention. Now class, today we are going to be talking about leibniz notation..."

* * *

"Ms. Rotner, you have to be kidding, this is a work of art. It's figurative, abstract, and tells a story. I have to get better than a C, I worked so hard on it." Pandora Halliwell complained to her art and design teacher, completely flabbergasted about her less than average grade.

"I'm sorry Pandora, but you didn't follow directions. I asked for a self portrait, not a picture of the Eiffel Tower." Ms. Rotner replied, sincerely sad about the grade she had to give Pandora.

"You asked for a self portrait, I gave you what I see everytime I look in the mirror. Something bigger than me, something I can only hope to be. A painter in France."

"I understand the meaning, and it's clever and artistic. But this is a High School art class, not the Lyme Academy." She stopped, looking at Pandora's desprate expression, then sighed, "Alright, listen, I'll bump you up to a B, but that's the best I can do, next time follow instructions. Sound Good?"

Pandora smiled, knowing it would only make her sound ungreatful if she fought for an A, and said "Thanks Ms. Rotner." Pandora knew she had to get a good grade in this class. She wouldn't be able to get into a good art school if she failed a High School art course.

As she walked back to her seat, she saw Sean Schmidt sitting at the table next to her, putting the final touches on his self portrait. Pandora has had a crush on Sean for years, and it was no secret, she openly flirted, but he never reciprocated. She and Haley came to the mutual decision that he was gay, eventhough Pandora knew that Haley was only trying to make her feel better about the blatent rejection. She glanced over at his paper and said, "Wow, that's beautiful.", with a hint of jelousy in her voice.

He looked up at her an shot her a smile, "Thanks, I know it's not great, but I tried my best." Sean was just being modest, he knew he was one of the best artists in the class, but he didn't want to sound like a dick and always reply with "Yeah I know, I'm pretty awesome."

"Trust me, it's more than great." Pandora replied, knowing exactly what Sean was doing.

"Thanks.", he said with a slight grin on his face, before asking casually, "So I heard there's this art expo at the museaum, are you thinking of going?"

"I heard about it, but I don't think anyone I know would want to go with me.", Pandora replied, oblivious to the fact Sean was about to ask her on a date.

"Well, if you don't find anyone, we could go together, I was thinking of going anyways."

Pandora smiled, still ignorant, "We should, it would be fun. It's tommorow right?"

Before Sean could reply, the bell rang, and kids started getting their stuff together and leaving. "Yeah it is. Here's my number, you can call me tonight and we'll talk about it. See ya.", he said as he wrote seven digits on Pandoras hand, then stood from his chair, and made his way toward the door.

"Bye." Pandora said with a small wave. She continued packing up her suff when it hit her like a ton of bricks. "Oh my god, he just asked me out.", she said outloud, eyes wide open in shock.

"A little slow there Pandora. I saw that coming ten minutes ago.

Pandora quietly laughed, she knew Ms. Rotner was cool, and she had even told her about the Sean situation one day when Pandora ate lunch with her while making up an assignment. "Bye Ms. Rotner, see ya Monday, I'll tell you all the details."

"Have a good weekend." Ms. Rotner replied

* * *

"My design is a simple, white knee length dress with an embellished neckline. It has lace starting at the waist that goes from simple to very detailed. Along with a thick section of beading under the bust area.", Melinda Halliwell explained her design to the small college class.

"Thank you Melinda, nice work. Alright class, that'll be all for today. We'll continue with presentations on Monday." The teacher said.

"That design looked so gorgous. You should make me one." Callie, a petite, light african american girl, said as she and Melinda walked out of the classroom.

"Anything for you beautiful.", Melinda replied with a smile on her face.

"I'm having touble with mine. I just can't get my fabric to lace ratio right. You wan't to come by my dorm later and help me out?"

"Sorry, I can't tonight, but I'm free for lunch on Sunday, how 'bout you?"

"That works. Bye Melinda." She said as she started walking towards her next class.

"Bye", Melinda said as she gave her a smile and a small wave.

"Hey Mel, wait up.", Lucas, Melinda's whitelighter, yelled as he jogged toward Melinda.

Melinda smled and let her eyes linger over his body as he came toward her. "Hey Luke, what're you doing here?", she asked flirtatiously.

"I was just coming to see how your interview went."

"Well you're about two hours early. It got pushed back for some reason. I was actually about to go home and change, then go. You wanna have some coffee at the manor before I leave?"

"Can't, there's a whitelighter meeting up there.", Lucas said, gesturing to the sky. "I'll come see you after your interview though, alright?"

"Okay, see ya.", Melinda said before she climbed into her powder blue smart car.

Lucas smiled as he closed the door for her.

_An hour and a half later_

"Melinda Halliwell", secretary called out to a small waiting room filled with aplicants for an internship at a small California-based fashion company, Patrova Enterprises.

Melinda stood from her chair and smiled at the secretary who led her into a large office. The secretary guestured for Melinda to sit down before saying, "Mr. Patrova will be with you in a few minutes."

Melinda sat awkwardly in the deathly quiet office until she heard the door behind her open. Melinda stood and shook Mr. Patrova's hand. "It's nice to meet you sir."

"Likewise Ms.", he paused for a second to look at the file on his desk, then continued, "Halliwell, is that right?"

"Yes, that's me." Melinda said, trying her hardest to impress the man.

"Well then Ms. Halliwell, I'll start with the basics, why do you have an intrest in fashion?"

Melinda thought for a moment, then said, "It's my passion. When I'm designing clothes, it's like I can do anything I want to and put anything I want on the piece to express myself. It's my life."

Mr. Patrova looked at Melinda for a short while, then said, "I think I see something in you Melinda. There was a certain sparkle in your eye when you were talking just a minute ago. I haven't seen anyone with that look this whole day. I think you could really be something Ms. Halliwell.", he stopped to look at Melinda's portfolio, then said, "Judging on some of your designs, you have a refreshing sense of color and ingenuity. Your designs are lovely." Mr. Patrova stood up, and Melinda followed suit. As Mr. Patrova led Melinda towards the door, he said, "There's still a few people to be interviewed, but you did a great job, so you shouldn't stray far from your phone tommorow, just incase. Have a great day Ms. Halliwell."

Melinda smiled back at him, then said, "Thank you.". Then she looked at the jelous faces in the waiting room, and couldn't help but smile.

* * *

"I don't care if you want your effing salad with extra ranch dressing, I'm not your waitor.", Warren Halliwell spat at one of the many obnoxious customers he had to deal with during his job at his aunt's resterant.

"Where's the manager? I want to make a formal complaint.", a balding overweight man said while throwing down his napkin on the table.

"She's under your ass. You should realy look if there are any people under your wide load before you sit down.", Warren yelled forcefully. He knew he shouldn't be yelling in the middle of his aunts resteraunt, but this guy's a jerk, he deserves it.

"Oh, I will make sure that you are fired."

"I'll be praying for you, young man.", the man's wife said to Warren with a disgusted look on her face.

"Pray for the chair under your husband's fat ass, not me you old hag.", Warren shouted.

The woman gasped, while the man started yelling obscenities at the young bussboy.

"What the hell's going on over here?", Piper Halliwell, the owner, said as she made her way to the table.

"Your bussboy is a dispicable teenager, that's what's going on.", the man said shaking his head at the boy.

"No I'm not, this psycho just started yelling at me because I didn't make his salad right. Then when I tried to tell him that I didn't make his salads, he started cursing at me, calling me a 'no good effing liar'. I didn't do anything I swear." Warren said, mentally visualizing dead puppies to keep himself from busting up laughing. He was always able to keep a straight face and not give away his lie if he visualized dead puppies, or old ladies naked.

Piper instantly doubted her nephew, he had a habbit of bending the truth. She looked between the man and Warren a few times before smiling her best buisness smile and saying, "Sir, I am so sorry about my bussboy. He's a part of a second chance program that gives jobs to troubled teens instead of sending them to the juvinile detention center. This young man has a social problem, he's not supposed to be dealing with customers, please excuse him. Both of your meals are on us for the night." Piper then roughly took Warren's arm and led him into her office.

Warren was in complete shock. His lie definantly wasn't his best, but he thought he did pretty well.

Once inside Piper's office, Piper turned to Warren with a deadly glare and said, "What the hell happened out there?" Whithout giving him any time to respond, she continued, "We may have just lost one of our best customers because of whatever the hell you pulled. I always knew you were a trouble maker and defiant, but I never thought you were just plain stupid."

Warren took in a sharp breath of air. He had had lectures from Piper thousands of times throughout his life, but she had never called him stupid. "Fine. Since I'm so 'stupid', then I'll just leave.", and with that, he took off his apron and threw it on the floor.

"Warren I-", Piper started, but stopped once she saw a deep red glow cover the boy, then disappeared, taking the boy with it.

* * *

"Hey Hailes, can you come help me with something?", Prue asked her sister.

Haley looked up from her notebook and shot Prue a sideways glance. "Why don't I like where this is going?"

Prue smiled, "Don't worry Hailes, it's nothing that could get us in trouble. It's about a boy."

Haley let out a snort, "When is it not about a boy?"

"I resent that. There's this cute guy in my class that's having trouble with geometry, and I figured you could help him.", Prue said with a hopeful smile.

"Wait. Is this guy in your grade?"

Prue knew exactly where this was going, "Yes."

Haley let out an obnoxious laugh, "You're intrested in a guy, that can't even do High School math?"

"Do you have to be so stuck up?", Prue shouted, annoyed by her sister's immaturity.

"I'm not stuck up, I'm just honest. This guy's probably a huge dumbass, and I don't have time for that. Sorry.", Haley put extra insincerity on the last word.

"He's not a dumbass. He just has a problem retaining information, that's all.", Prue replied, knowing that if she said something mean in the heat of a fight, she would never get what she wanted.

"Why can't you just tutor him?"

"You know I'm not good at explaining things. Please. Please. Please. I'll owe you for a really long time.", Prue said, then stuck her bottom lip out.

"Fine, but if he asks me how many sides a triangle has, I quit."

Prue smiled brightly, then hugged her sister, "Thank you , Thank you, Thank you. I owe you big."

"Don't worry, I wont forget.", Haley said before she went back to her homework.

* * *

"I'm thinking we'll have The Cozmoes play two songs starting at eight. Then have The Drugnasties play after them for six songs, then have the DJ play the rest of the night.", Wyatt Halliwell stated to the music manager at P3.

"Alright, sounds good. I'll get in touch with their manager's.", he replied before he went into the small office in the back.

Wyatt checked the clock on the wall before going over a checklist once again for tommorow's all ages night.

Chris walked down the stairs looking around for his brother. He spotted him by the bar and walked over to him casually. "Hey."

Wyatt looked up from his clipboard at the sound of his brother's voice. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Just doing some arrands. Thought I'd come see what you were up to."

"Well, I'm losing my mind because of this stupid all ages night that we're having tommorow."

Chris nodded his head, not really caring about his brother's problems. "So me and Henry were thinking of having some friends over to the apartment tonight."

"How many friends?", Wyatt asked, instantly visualizing a trashed apartment from the party his brother and cousing were planning on throwing.

"Like ten, give or take."

"Give or take how many, Christopher?", Wyatt asked extremely annoyed.

"Wyatt, it'll just be like twenty people. I promise. And I'll make sure that no one stays the night, and me and Henry will clean up before you even get home from work."

Wyatt had heard that before. They always promised him that the apartment would be in perfect condition, but everytime he got home there would be hundreds of red plastic cups all over the place, and passed out college kids scattered on the floor, and Henry and Chris were never sleeping alone, or clothed. "No. I have to work 'til two tonight, then I have to come back here at seven in the morning to let the delivery guy in. Why don't you guys just go out somewhere for the night?"

"Because everyone's already invited. Please Wyatt.", Chris practically begged.

Wyatt hated being the only mature one. "Fine, but if anyone is there when I get home you'll wake up without your balls."

**The End! Thanks for Reading!**

**Authors Notes:** So this was kind of an introductory chapter, so you could get a feel for the characters. I was going to put all the characters in this chapter, but the scene I wrote for Henry was crap, but he'll be in the next one, I promise. The actual demons won't be showing up for a while because I want atlease some of this story to be just kids having fun with magic before I start the actual story arc with the new Source coming into the picture. I'm hoping to actually have the next chapter done by at least Wednesday, but I may have this chapter done by the end of this Weekend.

**I really want to know what you guys think, so review!**


	3. Forget about the pricetag

Saturday, November 13 (3:00 am)

Hip-hop music blasted through the small apartment. Tons of college kids were dancing and grinding to the beat. There was a girl upside down doing a keg stand. There were two girls making out, being cheered on by a group of guys.

Wyatt Halliwell walked into his apartment, ready to kick whoever's ass he needed to. The scene was even worse than he thought it would be. He could spot broken pictures and a large stain on the couch. He quickly made his way to the lap top that was placed on the coffee table, and shut off the music. After hearing several rude remarks, Wyatt shouted, "Get the hell out.", and sensed for his brother and cousin. Feeling a pull towards the bedroom all three of them shared, he went to open the door, but found it locked. He made a subtle hand gesture, unlocking it with his telekinesis. Wyatt regretted this decision when he opened the door and saw his brother and cousin on their beds having sex with two blond girls. His first instinct made him exit the room as fast as possible, but not before he let out an audible "Oh my god." Wyatt watched as people filed out of the apartment, and pushed out a few stragglers.

The blond girls shamefully walked out of the bedroom, one of them was obviously not wearing a bra, and left the apartment after awkwardly smiling at Wyatt. Henry and Chris followed a few moments later.

Instead of flying of the handle, Wyatt ran his fingers through his hand and tiredly stated, "I'm going to bed."

Henry and Chris exchanged looks of confusion, and after Wyatt shut the bedroom door, Chris asked, "What was that?"

"I don't know. Maybe someone slipped him something at P3.", Henry responded, not really caring, just glad he didn't get yelled at.

"I doubt it."

"Whatever, but I don't want to be here when he does decide to flip out. I'm gonna go to my parents' house."

"Yeah, I think I'll go see what Prue's up to."

Prue Halliwell sat under the moonlight of her apartment balcony, scanning the city for innocents in trouble. Her eyes shot open as she felt the familiar emotion of fright, and she briskly walked towards the scrying crystal laying on the coffee table. She concentrated on the emotion, and started to spin the string connected to the crystal, and felt the crystal pulling her towards the bay, and when it finally dropped, Prue said just above a whisper, "Got chya." She walked briskly towards the kitchen, filling up potion vials with a purple liquid. After putting the potions in a small, blue pouch, she grabbed an athame out of the drawer, and put it in a holster tied to her leg. Opening the refrigerator, she drank a pink liquid from a plastic cup, and within seconds, she was covered with white orbs and quickly transformed into a leggy redhead. She then closed her eyes and a bright pink glow spread from her heart, covering her before she vanished from sight.

Only seconds later, she reappeared behind an old, torn up couch, immediately hearing the sound of screaming and a young girl pleading for her life. Prue quickly surveyed the area. Using her empathy, she could sense that there man holding a gun to the girl, she could also sense a group of men a few rooms away. Knowing they were human, Prue had to re-work her whole battle strategy. She quickly opened her potion pouch, and grabbed one of the purple potions and threw it into the hallway connected to the living room. The second the potion broke on the ground, an explosion could be heard, and a cloud of smoke covered the whole apartment. Without missing a beat, Prue jumped up from behind the couch, and shot a short strand of electricity right at the man's shoulder, knocking him down. She quickly leapt over the couch and grabbed the girl as multiple men piled out of the room. Prue then shot electricity at the light directly above the men, making it explode. In a fluid motion, she threw another potion near the door, which created another explosion, and without hesitating, she dragged the girl towards the area and ran through the large hole in the wall.

The two ran for multiple blocks, when Prue knew they were in the clear, she let the girl go, and started walking in a different direction. Confused, the girl followed, asking, "What happened? How did that blue stuff come out of your hands? Was that lightning? How long were you behind that couch? Why didn't you come out sooner? How did that purple stuff blow up? Was it a bomb? Are you a superhero? What did-"

She was interrupted by Prue, who sharply said, "Listen. I can't explain how all that happened. You just have to trust me. You can't tell anyone about what happened. Just say that you were abducted or whatever happened, and say there was another group that attacked them, and that you got away in the fight. That's all I can tell you. I'm sorry. Just go home, alright." And before the other girl could reply, Prue towards an alleyway, leaving the girl alone.

By the time she got home, Prue had dropped her glamour, and was surprised to see her cousin Chris sitting on her couch.

"Where have you been?", Chris asked, motioning to the scrying equipment.

"Just around. Why are you here?"

"Wyatt's being stupid. But seriously, did you go demon hunting by yourself?"

"What's Wyatt doing now?"

"Don't change the subject. What were you doing?"

"I was just helping this girl, okay? The bad guys weren't even demons."

"Ya' know what, I don't care. Is it alright if I sleep on your couch tonight."

"Yeah, sure."

Sunday, November 14

Piper Halliwell was busy in the kitchen preparing Sunday dinner while her daughter Melinda was working on sketches for her class. As the two women worked silently, a horrendous scream could be heard from above. Without hesitating, Melinda broke out into a run, dashing to the living room. Piper followed shortly behind.

"Where the hell is Klaus?", Prue venomously asked before slamming the crystal back on the ground, which led to another loud scream.

"Maybe he doesn't know anything.", Chris attempted without avail to put the demon out of his misery.

Ignoring his comment, Prue once again slammed down the crystal, "I'm gonna ask you one more goddamn time. Where the hell is Klaus?"

The demon, who was numb from the pain replied, "I'm telling you I don't know. I'm not lying."

"Sucks to be you then.", and with that, Prue quickly shot a single strand of light blue electricity right for his head. Without a single sound, the demon slumped over, and was engulfed by the flames of hell.

"Well that was a waste of time.", Chris stated while collecting all the crystals in a wooden box.

"Not comple-", Prue attempted to reply but was cut off by Melinda.

"What the hell is going on up here? Is someone hurt?", she said as she ran into the attic, with her mother not far behind.

"I would say the demon Prue just vanquished was in a considerable amount of pain.", Chris answered.

"Shut up Chris", Prue snapped from behind the podium holding the Book of Shadows.

"Well if you don't clean this mess up before dinner you'll all be in pain.", Piper said obviously annoyed before making her way back to the kitchen.

"So, uhm. Have you talked to Wyatt today.", Melinda asked awkwardly.

Chris stopped dead in his tracks, "Why? What did he tell you?"

"Nothing, he wouldn't tell me what happened between you two. Was it bad?"

"Not really. But I don't want to talk about it."

"But-"

"Mel, just stop."

"Fine."

To Be Continued…


End file.
